Ritual
by nanetys
Summary: Sempre começava com o vinho. .:França&Inglaterra:. .:30 Cookies:.


_**Disclaimer:**__ Hetalia – Axis Powers me pretence, claro. __E Johnny Depp é feio /sintam a ironia/_

**30 Cookies. Set – Inverno. Tema – 19. Vinho.**

**

* * *

**

**Ritual**

**-**

_I'm your biggest fan  
I'll follow you until you love me,  
Papa-paparazzi_

_(Paparazzi – _Lady Gaga_)_

-

Sempre começava com o vinho.

Arthur iria _acidentalmente_ querer sair de casa à noite, e _acidentalmente_ iria parar em frente àquele bar que ele achava muito "sofisticado". E, _acidentalmente_, Francis sempre estaria lá.

Arthur se sentaria ao lado de Francis como quem não quer nada, e pediria vinho – bebida que Francis já teria em suas mãos, estando talvez na terceira ou quarta taça. E então Francis iria comentar como Arthur estava sexy, naquele dia, ao que Arthur responderia – corando – com algum palavrão não muito digno de quem se diz um _gentleman_ – mas Arthur não estaria preocupado em ser um _gentleman_, ele estaria preocupado apenas em beber seu vinho.

E então, Arthur iria para a segunda taça, e Francis iria importunar outra pessoa que por acaso passasse por lá. E Arthur iria fingir estar feliz por ter sido deixado em paz, mas na verdade iria torcer para aquela pessoa ir embora _logo de uma vez_. E, caso ela fosse, Francis voltaria toda a sua intenção para ele – ao que ele reclamaria, como seria de se esperar dele. Por outro lado, se ele _não_ fosse embora logo e parecesse ter se interessado em Francis, esse não estaria interessado nela e logo a deixaria de lado – porque ele só teria feito aquilo para passar o tempo enquanto esperava Arthur começar a ficar bêbado.

Em geral, não demoraria para Arthur começar a deixar o estado sóbrio. Logo, ele não perceberia mais as mãos de Francis em seu ombro – ou melhor, _perceberia, sim_, mas ele estaria bêbado demais para _fingir_ se incomodar com aquilo. E ele iria chamar Francis de coisas que normalmente deixariam uma pessoa ofendida – mas, para Francis, aquilo apenas tornava tudo muito mais _excitante._ E, nesse momento, suas mãos desceriam pelas costas de Arthur – lentamente, que faria com que ele se arrepiasse inteiro – e iria finalmente parar onde ele achava _mais interessante_. Arthur iria corar muito mais do que já estava, mas não tentaria pará-lo.

Pelo contrário.

Ele iria olhar Francis, e estaria bêbado demais para fingir que não o achava atraente e sexy; e então, ele iria colar seus lábios em um beijo sensual e nada gentil, que teria gosto e cheiro de vinho e faria com que as pessoas no lugar ficassem encarando-as, levemente incomodadas com aquela falta de pudor (mas elas já estariam meio que acostumadas com aquilo, já que acontecia toda noite). E então, Francis riria e se afastaria de Arthur – que iria xingá-lo por ter parado sem seu consentimento – e diria que eles deveriam ir para um lugar mais privado.

Essa era a única coisa que não se repetia – o lugar onde ficariam. Cada dia iriam para um lugar diferente – a casa de Francis, a casa de Arthur, um hotel, um motel, o carro com o qual Arthur viera... Tudo iria depender do quão bêbado – e, conseqüentemente, quando disposto a esperar – Arthur estaria. Geralmente, ele estava muito bêbado e muito impaciente – não que Francis fosse reclamar.

Mais uma vez, Arthur seria o responsável por começar – tão logo percebesse que estavam sozinhos, ele iria praticamente atacar Francis, arrancando suas camisas de qualquer jeito enquanto tentaria beijá-lo (_ferozmente, sempre ferozmente_) ao mesmo tempo. E Francis apenas ficaria parado, deixando que ele fizesse tudo sozinho, o que o irritaria profundamente. Logo, Arthur estaria gritando com ele e lhe dizendo o quanto ele era idiota, por ficar provocando-o o tempo todo e quando ele decidia ceder Francis não fazia nada; em seguida – _estaria tão bêbado, coitado, que nem faria idéia do quanto estava revelando_ – gritaria que Francis não devia ficar flertando com ele se não queria nada, e que ele não queria ser só mais um e que ele o amava, _droga_, e não era assim que tinha que ser. Então, Francis acariciaria seu rosto e lhe diria que ele não era só mais um, e que ele o amava, também, mas adorava vê-lo irritado e provocá-lo era uma delícia. Arthur o xingaria e em seguida o beijaria, e terminaria de tirar suas roupas.

E eles passariam a noite fazendo amor. _Amor, amor_, não _sexo_, porque _sexo_ Francis fazia com as outras pessoas; _amor_ ele só fazia com Arthur – porque ele o amava, ainda que Arthur não acreditasse. E, às vezes, ele se sentiria mal, porque se Arthur não tivesse tomado mais de dez taças de vinho, não estaria ali, com ele; mas então Arthur – em meio a gemidos _deliciosos_ – diria "_I love you_' uma, duas, três, quatro, sete, dez, incontáveis vezes seguidas. E quando os dois acabavam, ele se aconchegaria nos braços de Francis e pediria que _por favor não vá embora eu preciso de você, Francis, seu bastardo_, e mesmo estando bêbado ele pareceria tão sincero que Francis atenderia ao seu pedido e ficaria.

Mas então, no dia seguinte, Arthur acordaria com a cabeça doendo, perceberia o que havia acontecido e gritaria com Francis – muitas vezes tentaria até agredi-lo fisicamente – por se aproveitar de alguém fragilizado. E Francis teria que se esforçar para não rir bem na cara de Arthur, por ele mentir tão pateticamente, porque então ficaria claro que ele não estava bêbado e que era necessário mais do que dez taças de vinho para fazê-lo ficar fora de sim – afinal, nessas horas, ele não se parecia em nada com alguém de ressaca.

E Arthur iria embora batendo portas e os pés no chão, e fingiria ter odiado tudo e ficaria de mal humor por mais ou menos duas horas. E, à noite, ele iria àquele bar que ele achava "sofisticado" para beber vinho e esquecer tudo o que havia acontecido.

(Isso, é claro, era o que ele dizia a si mesmo – o que não significa que fosse verdade)

* * *

**N/A** Eu senti que precisaria escrever com eles, ou mais ninguém faria isso. Como é que pode eu ser a única que acha que o Francis comendo o Arthur é a coisa mais sexy possível? Enfim. Aparentemente, eu sou uma excluída nessa história de casais em Hetalia - as minhas fanfics quase sempre são as primeiras de um monte de casal. Sinto-me uma aberração /comolidar.

E por _muito pouco _essa fanfic não foi rating M. Por muito pouco _mesmo_.

_**Reviews? :)**_


End file.
